The Unborn
by Frodo01228
Summary: Vlad masters wanted Danny for his son not only because of Maddie, but also because Danny was half ghost. After the destruction of his cloning equipment Vlad has only one other option to get the ghostchild he desires. Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. He is the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, a company that is cancelling him since he doesn't sell as well as Spongebob. -.- Boycott Spongebob, and buy all the DP stuff you can find! Don't let our Danny be shoved aside by a stupid SPONGE.**

**A quick note: Well, I wrote this about a month ago, but I wasn't sure how it would be taken by my reviewers. I finally decided "What the hell" and posted it.**

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and my friend Philly (who isn't on fanfiction to my knowledge).**

**Chapter 1: A Kidnapping**

A figure floated in the air, his snow-white hair ruffled by a slight breeze while glowing lime-green eyes watched the ghost being sucked into the thermos he held. The figure grinned, capping the thermos and slipping the strap over his shoulders. He grimaced as he looked at the large gash cutting through his black jumpsuit. Glowing green blood flowed freely between his white-gloved fingers as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

"Sam's going to kill me," he muttered, making his way slowly toward said person's house.

His grip on his arm tightened as the cool air brushing past it felt more like daggers than the gentle breeze that graced his face. He floated at a window of the house, knocking on the glass with his free hand. A lump in the bed stirred before sitting up, revealing raven hair and grumpy lilac eyes. He smiled, waving slightly before wincing when he realized he'd used the hand now covered in blood. The young woman was immediately on her feet and over to the window, yanking it open and pulling him inside.

"How bad is it?" she demanded, pushing him back onto her bed.

"Not too bad," he lied, a blue ring appearing at his middle.

The ring split in two, one moving toward his head while the other went to his feet. Black jumpsuit with a white "D" emblem in the center was replaced by baggy jeans and a white tee shirt. White boots were replaced with red sneakers and white laces, gloves and belt removed entirely. White hair was replaced by black and green eyes were blinked away to be replaced by crystal blue eyes instead. The gash on his arm reached from his elbow to his wrist, bleeding profusely.

The young woman knelt in front of him, shaking her head. "Danny, this is worse than last week's injury. I mean, look at it." She touched it gingerly, making the boy wince. "You might need stitches, and since you refuse to go to a hospital, I'll have to do it and that means no anesthetic."

The boy flinched at the thought. "Sam, you know why I can't go to a hospital! What am I supposed to tell my parents?" He cradled his arm against his chest as she went for the medical kit. "'Oh, hey, you might be getting a hospital bill this month because I needed stitches?'"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," her muffled voice replied as she searched through her closet. "Finally," she muttered, pulling out a large med kit. She returned to Danny's side, setting the kit on the bed and opening it. "You're still going to need stitches." She held up a needle, examining it in the light. "You'll get an infection otherwise."

Danny cringed as she cut some medical thread and threaded the needle. "No, please," he whined. "At least give me _something_ for the pain."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine, baby. I'll got get _something_." She walked out of her room, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

Danny remained where he sat on her bed, grimacing each time he poked at the cut on his arm, which was still bleeding. The loss of blood was starting to make him feel a little light-headed, and he hoped Sam returned soon. She did, but she returned empty-handed.

"Damn, he moved the keys," she muttered, closing her door and returning to Danny's side. She stared at his arm then raised her gaze to his eyes. "Danny, don't you have enough sense to at least stop the bleeding?" She sighed and grabbed some scissors, cutting his shirt in half.

"Hey!" Danny cried in indignation.

"You're the nitwit that didn't stop the bleeding. Now, I have to do it for you." She leaned closer to Danny to pull the shirt off of his arms, ignoring her racing heart as her head was inches away from his now bare chest. "God, Danny, look at you," she whispered, finding another, smaller gash between his ribs.

Danny glanced down to where she was looking. "Oh, I didn't know that was there."

She shook her head, sighing heavily. "Just hold still." She laid him down on her bed, wrapping the shirt around Danny's bleeding arm while she dealt with the smaller wound on his chest. "At least this one doesn't need stitches."

"I don't want to be sewn back together," he whined, looking at his arm.

"Just try to relax, and maybe you'll go to sleep before I do it."

Silence fell over them as Sam concentrated on the gash, and Danny tried to concentrate on not concentrating on pictures of Sam sewing his arm back together. Once Sam had finished bandaging the small wound, she turned to his arm. She shot a glance to Danny as she removed the now blood stained tee shirt. He was asleep, one hand resting on his chest. She only hoped it was pain-induced sleep or he'd wake while she was sewing him back up, and he really needed the rest.

Sam picked up the already threaded needle and grimaced as she pierced her best friend's skin with it. He stirred in his sleep and murmured something but didn't wake. As quickly as she could, she patched him up. Sam was suddenly grateful she was taking classes to be a nurse. She could never do this otherwise. Finally stitched up, she wrapped his arm as gently as she could in gauze before gently taking his hand in hers, ruffling his hair as she watched him sleep. He needed the sleep after everything he did for the town.

She looked up as a flash alerted her attention to the window, eyes widening and mouth opening to let out a scream that never came.

The sleeping halfa never moved, never knowing that someone was now missing from his side. He never saw his best friend carried off by a dark figure nor was he aware of the note he now clutched in his grasp instead of her hand. Nothing in the dark night was disturbed as the shadow flew from the city with his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**A quick note: Wow, I got... nine reviews in one day. You guys are amazing. I feel so loved. Thanks! Also, I don't like the summary I've written for this story so I'm holding a contest like BlueMyst19 did (and I won, wee!). Whoever wins has me write any story they want up to ten chapters. Anyway, if you're interested, send in a review with your summary included or email me at the address on my profile page. If you're too lazy to do that it's ffgirl01228 hotmail . com (without the spaces). Can't wait to see all the different summaries! Also, if you don't have a fanfiction account, PLEASE include your email address so that I can let you know that you won. Thanks.**

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury (my new Beta Reader) and Philly (who still isn't on ff to my knowledge).**

**Reviews:** kizunakat, That Bloody Demon, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, Summers Rage, Red's-Fury, KILLERGRIM23, Siren of Time, Samantha-Girl Scout, Moon Cosmic Power (isn't that a SailorMoon thing?), phantomshadowdragon, Artemis's Arrow, dannynsam4ever, Just another hopless romantic, dannychic.

**Chapter 2: Wickedness in its purest form**

Danny groaned and rolled over as sunlight played over his features. "Too early," he muttered to an empty room. He sighed and raised his head from where he had buried it in Sam's pillow, looking around. "Sam?" He glanced at his arm. It was bandaged, and from the slight sting coming from it, he was glad he'd passed out. It was then he noticed the note in his hand.

_Catch me if you can, if you dare to save her. I know she means more to you than you would care to voice, and I know she might be the only weakness you have._

Danny growled, hand balling into a fist around the note. His fist glowed green for a moment, disintegrating the note to ash. He didn't need a signature to know who had kidnapped her: Plasmius. He stood and was just about to go ghost when a photo caught his attention: Sam was standing between her parents with a scowl on her face. He groaned inwardly, knowing his rescue attempt would have to be postponed for a few moments as he scrounged around for something to write a note to her parents.

Having no idea what to tell them, he wrote the first thing that came to mind: _Danny and I ran away, and we won't be back until we're married. I'm not your little girl anymore, and you can't stop me. No amount of money will bring me back until I can sign my name as Samantha Fenton. –Sam_

Danny looked over the note, shaking his head. "Where the hell did that come from?" he muttered.

Then remembering the note he had received this morning, he cast that thought aside as he set the note on her pillow. Danny finally went ghost, taking off through Sam's window. It would take him a day, if not two, to reach Wisconsin where the crazed-up fruit loop had probably taken Sam. Danny didn't have time to tell Tucker or even pack some supplies. Who knew what Vlad was doing to Sam even now? Tucker would just have to hear about their disappearance from Sam's parents, and he'd just have to "borrow" supplies from stores.

"I hate feeling like a criminal," he muttered before kicking up his speed.

Those thoughts would have to wait. For now, he had to save his best friend and secret crush from a fate worse than death.

Sam woke with a groan, shaking her head. She had hoped it was a dream, but the cuffs keeping her latched to the wall reminded her that it had been no dream. Her head snapped up as he entered, his black hair looking even more like devil horns now. Lilac eyes narrowed as he approached her with a smirk. _Just a little closer…_ He took one more step, and she lashed out, struggling against her bonds while trying to cause him bodily harm. She gave up, falling back against the wall, chest heaving and wrists throbbing from rubbing against the cuffs.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Now, my dear, what makes you think I want you?" he asked, red eyes widening in mock surprise.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you fucking kidnapped me and now I'm chained to this damn wall," she said, words dripping with sarcasm.

He shook his head, smiling. "It isn't you I want."

"You're still after Danny, is that?" She pulled against the bonds again, her face inches from his. "Still trying to clone him since you don't have your own half ghost son?" she asked.

Her head snapped back as he slapped her. "I'm afraid your little boyfriend destroyed all my cloning equipment the last time I had him here, but no matter. I have my own plan concerning the son I want." The smile on his face sent shivers down her spine. Whatever he had in mind was _not_ good. "But while we wait for young Daniel to show up, why not enjoy yourself?" And with that he floated from the room.

Sam bit back tears, choking on a sob. "He's not my boyfriend," she whispered.

Danny didn't know how long he'd been flying until he finally had to take a break in a small town in Nebraska. He found a small clearing in a patch of trees and passed out, curling up alone. His dreams were haunted with visions of Vlad tormenting Sam with numerous devices that Danny couldn't even begin to name. Always, in each vision, Sam was reaching out to him, tears and blood streaming down her cheeks as she screamed for him to save her.

He woke in a cold sweat at dawn, breathing hard. He ran a hand through his raven hair, struggling to control his racing heart. He couldn't stand knowing Sam was in Vlad's clutches. He knew the man was still after his heart's desire of a half ghost son, and Danny only hoped that plan did not include violating Sam. A cold feeling grew in the pit of the young half ghost's stomach at the mere thought of Vlad and Sam… Danny shook his head; he couldn't even bear to finish the thought in his own mind.

He stood and went ghost, taking to the skies. He ignored the pain in his stitched arm and the pangs of hunger gnawing at his empty stomach. Sam was more important than his own health at the moment. He flew as fast as he could, passing over the border of Wisconsin that afternoon. Now, all he had to do was get to Vlad's mansion, sneak in, rescue Sam, and go home, right? He wished it always sounded as easy as his mind put it together. Finding Vlad's mansion wouldn't be hard, nor would entering it. The only problem would be rescuing Sam and making a run for home.

He flew invisibly through the town, trying to remember the directions to the mansion. The last time he had been here had been years ago when the man had tried to clone him to receive his own half ghost son. Danny felt a little pity for the man since he was obviously incredibly lonely, but that did not mean that he loathed the man with every fiber of his being for taking his Sam away from him.

His countenance was immediately looking up as soon as he saw the mansion coming into view. He kicked up the speed a notch, flying faster. Two days of her staying in that place had been too much for him. He wasn't going to make her suffer another night in his clutches as long as he could help it. He flew straight through the door, floating uncertainly in the hallway. Making up his mind, he floated down through the ground, finding himself in the basement and in a lab he remembered all too well even years later.

"Danny!" Sam cried as soon as the young man had rematerialized. She was chained to the wall across from him, Plasmius standing before her.

Before Danny could react, his half ghost archenemy had whirled around and fired a glowing pink Ghost Ray at him. "Huh?" was all the poor young man got to say before the blast hit him and threw him against the opposite wall.

The poor halfa blinked as cuffs closed around his wrists and ankles. He growled then struggled against them, crying out as the cuffs retaliated with electricity that crossed his entire body. The blast sent a feeling of fiery pain throughout his entire body, tearing a scream from his lips. The pain was unbearable, and he knew that if he didn't have his eyes closed, the room would be swimming before his gaze.

"Stop!" Sam screamed as she watched him get shocked over and over again. "Stop it!" Tears streamed unchecked down her pale cheeks at the torment Plasmius was putting Danny through.

Danny went limp, the familiar blue ring appearing at his middle and returning him to human form. He groaned and weakly raised his gaze to Plasmius. "Wh-what do you want?" he asked.

"Why, my dear boy, the same thing I've been after since I kidnapped you last time and almost successfully cloned you." Plasmius smirked as he typed a few things into his computer, checking the power levels on Danny's chains. "Unfortunately, thanks to your Ghostly Wail, my cloning equipment is destroyed, and I don't have any way to successfully remove your mid-morphisis DNA either."

Danny pulled at the cuffs, but he didn't really expect them to release him so his surprise wasn't that great when they stayed put. "What does this have to do with Sam?" he asked weakly, glancing at the frightened goth girl across the room.

"Why, Daniel, surely I don't have to tell _you_ how babies are made. After all, you did take sex-ed in high school, now didn't you?"

Danny and Sam's eyes both widened then Danny growled. "You've got to be out of your fucking mind!" He pulled at the cuffs again, and the ring appeared at his middle as if he was going to go ghost only to be shocked by his bonds once more. He cried out as the fiery pain returned, and the blue ring disappeared. His head fell limply onto his chest, his breath coming in sharp gasps. "I…would rather die… than disrespect Sam like that," he breathed.

"Would you rather I did it instead?" the man asked, an evil grin curving at his lips as Danny's head shot up, glaring at the man as he struggled against his bonds once more.

Slowly, Danny's gaze turned to his friend who was shaking her head furiously. Her face quite plainly read that she would rather Danny did it than Plasmius. The young halfa lowered his gaze to the floor, swallowing hard. He closed his eyes, hands closing tightly into fists. He knew he didn't want to do this to Sam—without her permission, of course—but the idea of Plasmius and Sam… Sam's wounded eyes, body, and soul, and Plasmius standing over her laughing... So many images flashed through his mind, some too gruesome to behold. He looked up finally, blue eyes clouded with pain.

"I'll do it," he choked out.

The wicked smile on Plasmius's face sent shivers down Danny's spine. "Good." The madman pressed a button on the computer control.

The cuffs on both young adults were released, and Danny dropped to his hands and knees, trembling from the after shock of Plasmius's attack. Sam ran to his side, kneeling beside him to help him to his feet.

"That second electric shock did more than just hurt you, by the way," Plasmius said. "Your powers have been shorted out for a time, and when they return, you can be assured you will receive the same shock once more."

"You bastard," Sam growled, wanting nothing more than to slap the evil genius across the face right now. Unfortunately, Danny's limp body trembling in her arms prevented her from doing anything as his head rested on her shoulder.

"Oh, harsh," Plasmius said, smirking. "You may choose any room you wish, and you may wander the mansion to your hearts content. Make certain that certain activities—"

"If you value the protruding parts of your body, you won't finish that sentence," Danny growled.

"Ah, such spirit in people so young these days." Plasmius laughed then with a sweep of his cloak, he was gone.

"I hate him," Danny muttered from where he lay curled on the bed with his eyes closed. He was exhausted, no beyond exhausted, thanks to Plasmius's shock attack. "If I believed he was one crazed-up fruit loop before, he's graduated to complete ass now."

"We'll get out of this, Danny. We always do," Sam said, sitting beside him and ruffling his hair a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Summary Contest: See my profile. Anonymous reviewers that enter the contest, please include your email address if you would like to be notified that you've won!**

**A quick note: 22 reviews. I got 22 reviews for Chapter 2 alone! Wow, you guys must really, really like this story. Thanks, all, and sorry I couldn't write a personal reply to each review, but um... yeah.**

**Reviews: **dannychic, Summers Rage, Samantha-Girl Scout, Erin, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, MysticLady3, Van Uber, phantomshadowdragon, Chaos inducer, Anabelle Carter, ghostgirl4027, Moon Cosmic Power, SkyAngel429, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, dg19, LesMiserables, meow, That Bloody Demon, Red's-Fury.

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and Philly.**

**Chapter 3: A simple game of Tag**

Danny was still sore when he woke in the morning. At least the stitches had remained in place; the wound was healing nicely. After all, Sam was an amazing nurse. Unfortunately, the shock that had shorted out his powers had done more than just that. He was stiff all over, and it was an effort to walk back downstairs to eat breakfast in the morning. Noticing his struggle, Sam offered to go alone and bring him back something, but he refused. What if Vlad changed his mind and decided to create his own half ghost child instead? Danny would rather die than let Vlad hurt her in such a way.

"Ah, young love," the white-haired billionaire said as Danny and Sam walked in with Danny almost completely leaning on Sam for support.

"When we get out of here, you die," Danny growled as Sam helped him into a chair.

"Oh, come, come, Daniel. That's a rather harsh thing to say to the man that's going to be raising your son," Vlad said with a wicked smile.

Danny growled, one hand closing into a fist. "Not if I can help it," he muttered under his breath.

After breakfast, they returned to the room so Danny could rest.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Danny mumbled sleepily, sounding like a little kid asking for his mommy to stay with him.

"I'll stay," Sam promised, climbing up onto the bed beside him. She had nowhere to go and nothing to do anyway.

"I'm not going to do what he asked," Danny said softly, sleep slurring his words only slightly. "I don't care if we're stuck here forever, I won't do it."

"Danny, we can't stay here forever," she reminded him, laying down beside him.

"Then I'll just give him what he wants," the poor halfa muttered. "He can have me instead."

"No, Danny—"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He curled up further in the blankets. "I've made up my mind. He can take me instead."

Sam fell silent, watching him as he finally drifted off to sleep. She couldn't let him sacrifice himself like that. She wouldn't let him give up everything he had fought for—everything he believed in—because of a deranged madman with a psychotic idea. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Her hero couldn't fight for himself, so she had to fight for him. She wouldn't let him do this no matter what it took.

_She was holding something. What was it? It was a baby boy: so beautiful, so fragile, and so innocent. Someone took it from her! Who did? That man there with the evil smirk on his face. "Danny!" But the cry never reached her lover's ears, and the man disappeared with the baby, her baby. There was a man sitting in a chair in a red suit. Who was it? She stepped closer. It was Danny, her Danny, but that wasn't a suit! It was blood, his blood. He was dead._

Sam sat up straight, gasping. Beside her, Danny stirred but didn't wake. She wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth slightly. The dream had seemed so real; she could even feel the weight of the child in her arms—her child, Danny's child. She choked back a sob, a single tear trailing down her cheek. She turned to the sleeping young man beside her, gently tracing her fingertips down his cheek. That baby had been a spitting image of Danny.

_Danny…_ She sighed softly. She'd had a hidden crush on him for years, and now, placed in this predicament, her secret wanted to burst out of her. She wanted to tell him how she felt, to hear him say that he felt the same. She wanted them to make love, to create the child she had seen in her dream, but she didn't want to give it to Vlad. She'd be damned if she ever gave that bastard anything. She lay back down beside her best friend, snuggling close to his warm body.

"I love you, Danny," she whispered, drifting back to sleep.

The young man opened his eyes, smiling softly. "I love you too, Sammy," he whispered back, knowing she probably wouldn't hear. What really mattered, though, was that he had finally admitted it to himself.

Danny groaned as sunlight played across his closed eyelids, as if wanting to wake him. He rolled over, putting an arm over Sam's waist and snuggling close to her. "Too early," he murmured.

"I'm a creature of the night doomed to live in a world with that bright globe they dare call a sun," Sam muttered, agreeing with him.

She sighed softly, just wanting to spend the rest of the day cuddled up with Danny like this. Danny obviously had the same idea as he rested his head on top of hers, taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly. For a moment, Sam thought he might have heard her last night, but she brushed that thought from her mind when she reminded herself that he had been asleep. She giggled as his fingertips tickled the bare skin showing at her navel.

She playfully slapped his hand away. "Come on, lazy. I'm hungry," she said, not revealing her reluctance to get up as she stood.

"I'm not lazy, I'm injured," Danny whined, pouting.

"Aw, poor baby," Sam said, before bopping him on the head with her pillow. "How do you expect to regain your strength if you just spend the day lying around?"

"Everyone knows that rest is the best healer," Danny reminded her.

"That and food," she corrected, "and you haven't eaten since breakfast _yesterday_." They had slept straight through lunch and dinner yesterday.

"I don't want to face Vlad," Danny muttered, grabbing a pillow and sticking it over his face. He was highly considering suffocating himself and glared at Sam as she took the pillow away.

"Do you want me to go get you some food?" she offered.

"No." He immediately sat up, ending up smacking foreheads with her. "Ouch…." He rubbed his forehead. "Okay, a headache was not something I wanted to add to my problems."

"You're telling me," she muttered, rubbing her own forehead. "It's unbelievable sometimes just how big of a klutz you really are," she teased before grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet.

"Hey, Danny?" Sam looked up at the young man walking beside her.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

She smiled then pushed him over, looking down at his startled expression as he lay sprawled on the floor. "Tag, you're it!" she cried then ran off down the hall.

"Oh, I see how it is now!" Danny shouted after her before leaping to his feet and running after her.

Sam glanced back then let out a shriek as she saw Danny gaining on her. She slipped into a room, slamming the door behind her. She stifled a giggle when she heard a muffled "oof" behind her. She guessed he'd run into the door. She glanced around the room then quickly dropped down, crawling under the table. Danny finally managed to open the door, rubbing his nose. She huddled beneath the table, peeking glances at Danny between the legs of the chairs. She stifled a giggle as he crept around the room, searching for her.

"Come on, Sammy. You can't hide forever," he called out.

She giggled then let out a startled shriek as Danny bent down and reached for her. She backed away from his outstretched hand, sticking her tongue out at him before making a run for it. He chased after her, shouting out playful threats as she threw a napkin at him. Sam couldn't even count how many rooms they ran through—back and forth, back and forth. There were times that Danny almost caught her only for her to slip out of his grasp, spinning around gracefully like a butterfly teasing a bug collector with a net.

They ran into a dining room, and when Sam went left, Danny went right. When she went right, he went left. Sensing they had come to an impasse, Sam took a chance and ran for a door on the other wall. She let out a startled shriek as the halfa tackled her to the ground. They tumbled around on the floor, battling for dominancy. Danny flipped her over, pinning her hands over her head while Sam struggled to flip them back over. He grinned cheekily at her, blue eyes alight. Vlad, his deranged plan, and everything else was forgotten. Now, they were just friends playing a silly game of tag because they were bored and stuck inside a mansion where they didn't want to be.

"Pinned ya'," he said happily.

Sam shook her head, smiling up at him. "Maybe I let you."

He laughed before quieting after a moment. The position they were in was very intimate, and Danny had a strange desire to kiss her. He leaned closer to her, sensing the shiver that went through her body. "Sam," he whispered.

"Danny," she whispered back.

He hesitated for a moment then pushed away from her, releasing her. "Sorry," he said, getting off of her.

Without a word, he left the room. Sam sat up, watching him with sad lilac eyes. _He's afraid to get close to me_, she thought to herself, _because he's going to give himself up to Vlad…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Summary Contest: See my profile for details.**

**A quick note: Well, I'm having a total blast with this story! I've actually finished typing it up, so guess what that means? FASTER UPDATES! Wee!**

**Reviews:** LesMiserables, Centaurgurl08, Werefox Alchemist, meow, Summers Rage, cutereviewgirl, Moon Cosmic Power, Siren of Time, Artemis's Arrow, dannychic, ja-fall2pieces, Violette the Weird, Van Uber, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Abster1, MysticLady3, Trappedwithhim, Samantha-Girl Scout, Aqua91, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, Red's-Fury.

**Chapter 4: Decisions, decisions**

Danny sighed, looking out the window from where he sat on the sill. He knew he liked Sam. Well, maybe "like" was too weak a word, but he couldn't get close to her. Not after he'd told her that he was going to give himself up to Vlad. He couldn't fall in love with her because he'd never be able to convince himself to give in to Vlad's brainwashing, which is probably what would happen to him. He looked up as Sam entered the room before turning back to the window. He didn't speak when she called his name. He couldn't. If he ignored her, maybe he'd be able to survive this. Maybe he'd be able to get through this whole thing with Vlad. If he didn't fall in love with her, there was still a chance she'd find someone that wasn't turned evil by their arch enemy.

Sam climbed into bed with a heavy, broken heart. Why couldn't he understand that she just wanted to help him? She loved him and had since she was 14. She wanted to be with him, to show him how much she loved him. She didn't care that he'd probably be brainwashed in a few days. They had so little time together before he was brainwashed; why didn't he want to spend it with her? Even if it was just as friends? She sighed and rolled over, facing the wall with her back to Danny. She wished she understood why he so desperately felt like he needed to give up himself to Vlad.

The sun rose in Amity Park, wakening a peaceful, tired community from its nightly slumber. The gentle atmosphere was broken as a sudden scream rang out, originating in the direction of the Manson Mansion. A few birds alighted from a tree nearby, and a dog howled. However, the true damage that scream had caused was taking place inside. It was not Mrs. Manson that had screamed as many would suppose. It was Mr. Manson. He had gone to wake his daughter up when Mrs. Manson had failed, entering the room to find it empty. In her place was a note in a harsh script that he knew wasn't his daughter's.

_Danny and I ran away, and we won't be back until we're married. I'm not your little girl anymore, and you can't stop me. No amount of money will bring me back until I can sign my name as Samantha Fenton. –Sam_

"Good Lord, he's kidnapped her!" was Mr. Manson's initial response after screaming like a woman.

Mrs. Manson, who had entered the room at the scream, was now examining the note. "It wouldn't surprise me if she was too busy packing to write the note herself. She must have dictated it to him."

"But she didn't even sign it!" Mr. Manson argued. "He kidnapped her," he insisted.

"Jeremy, as much as I hate to admit it, Samantha is 21. We can't get involved even if she decides to throw her life away on that meaningless boy with the insane parents." Pamela took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking hands. "If she goes missing for much longer than a few days, we can alert the police and claim it as a kidnapping. For now, we'll just have to wait and hope she comes back… unmarried and still pure."

Danny woke slowly, groaning and turning his head to crack his neck. He'd fallen asleep on the window seat, too angry at himself and Vlad to even dare sleeping next to Sam. He sighed then turned to the goth girl lying fast asleep in the bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He sighed then uncurled himself from his position, stretching before he went over to the bed. He crawled up onto it to sit beside her, gazing down at her. He smiled then brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes. His smile faded as he thought about Vlad, the man's cruel plan, and what Danny was going to do about it now. He turned away from her, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest as he contemplated his decision.

Sam sighed then rolled over, eyes opening slowly. She sat up. "Danny?"

He turned to her and smiled weakly. "Hey, Sam."

"You're still giving yourself up to Vlad, aren't you?" she whispered, moving closer.

He rested his chin on his knees, looking away from her. "I have to. It's the only way to get you out of here at least."

"No!" Sam grabbed his arm, trying to get him to turn to her. "I won't leave if it means leaving you here," she said.

He looked at her. "It's the only way—"

"No, it's not, Danny! We'll think of something, and we'll get out of here." She shook her head, tears filling her lilac eyes. "I love you too much to leave you here," she choked out. She took a shuddering breath, looking down. There, she'd finally said it.

He blinked then blinked again before looking down at Sam and tilting her chin up with his fingertips. "I love you too," he whispered, gazing into her eyes, "and that's why I have to give myself up to Vlad. Don't you see? I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do, and I sure as hell am not giving him anything."

She nodded, lowering her head once more. "I don't want you to do this," she whispered. "There's still hope that maybe Tucker will find us or something."

"Um, yeah… About that…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "I kind of… um…"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him and giving him a look.

"Well, I, um, kind of left a note that…" He gulped, cowering at her look. "Tucker probably thinks we're getting married."

"What?"

Tucker held the note up as if he were checking it like you would a bill to see if it was fake. "Nope, that's Danny's hand-writing all right." He smirked, handing the note back to Mrs. Manson. "I wouldn't worry too much about them. Danny'll make an honest woman out of your daughter," he said with a teasing wink.

Mrs. Manson let out a shriek then fainted in the arms of her husband. Mr. Manson stared flabbergasted at Tucker, his jaw dropped. "I-I…"

Tucker looked at the fainted woman then back up at him. "I was just kidding about the last part."

"You had better hope you were," Mr. Manson said with a glare. "She had better return and _without_ that strange boy she's always hanging out with, or we will alert the police to a kidnapping."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." As soon as the two were gone, a grin broke out across his face. "I never thought I'd see the day…" He leapt up in the air, letting out a "whoop" of joy before walking back into his house, tapping something out on his PDA. On the date the Manson's had found the note, Tucker had written, "Danny and Sam finally admit they're crazy about each other." Oh, how wrong he was…


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Summary Contest: See profile for details.**

**A quick note: All right, this chapter is the reason this story is rated M, all right? If you don't like that kind of stuff, skip this chapter. There isn't much in it except a sex scene. **

**Reviews:** MysticLady3, Summers Rage, Red's-Fury, dannychic, Artemis's Arrow, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Droodle Phantom, Centaurgurl08, Moon Cosmic Power, Van Uber, Abster1, Samantha-Girl Scout, Cori, Werefox Alchemist, cutereviewgirl, Siren of Time, Chaos inducer, Perfect yet broken, Danny fangirl lover.

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and Philly (don't know if he has an ffn account).**

**Chapter 5: Be my first**

Sam woke the next morning alone. Since they'd finally talked everything over a week ago, Danny had always slept by her side, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She always woke before he did. She looked around her, finding him at the window again. She swallowed then climbed out of bed, crossing the room to him. He looked to her, face expressionless.

"I'm going today," he said.

"No, Danny, don't," she whispered, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, we already went through this." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Even if we were to… to do what he asked, I wouldn't be able to convince myself to give up the baby."

She rested her forehead on his shoulder, body trembling as she tried to keep back tears. It wasn't fair. She and Danny had barely gotten together, and already they were going to be torn apart. "Do me a favor then?" she whispered, raising her head. He looked at her curiously. "Since you're going to be evil for the rest of your life, will you at least be my first?"

Danny gazed down at the young woman beneath him, his eyes darkened by desire. "Sam," he whispered, his voice husky, "are you sure about this?"

She nodded, one hand raising to curl in his raven hair. "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," she whispered. "If you can't be my only, at least be my first."

He smiled, leaning down and pressing a feather-light kiss to her lips before slowly trailing them down her neck. The young woman beneath him moaned, putting her head back to give him access to more of her tender flesh. She didn't object as his hands slid beneath the fabric of her top, gasping and entangling her hands in his hair as he cupped her breasts. At least she wasn't wearing a bra like he'd asked. She gasped and whimpered as he slowly squeezed her breast, making her wriggle beneath him.

Her hands slid from his hair down his arms to his chest, exploring the muscles hidden beneath his tee shirt. She tugged at the fabric, giving him a look. This needed to go. He smiled before pulling the shirt over his head and casting it aside. Her own top was quick to follow, and yet again she found herself blushing under his intense gaze. He definitely knew how to make a girl feel special. He made a trail of kisses leading down from her lips to her breasts, making her gasp and moan beneath him. He returned his kisses to her neck, deciding that was his favorite spot, and she put her head to the side as he nipped her skin.

"D-Danny," she breathed, raising her head. "Please…" She moaned, her head falling back as his hands trailed down her sides to her pants.

He raised his head to gaze into her eyes, making certain this is what she wanted. She nodded, reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans herself. He helped her wriggle out of them, bringing her underwear with them. His hands trailed up and down her body, making her gasp and moan in absolute delight. He made certain to return his ministrations to the places that brought her the most pleasure. With trembling hands, she worked at his jeans before finally managing to get them open with his help. It was his turn to blush as her eyes roved his body, her hands roaming.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered, setting a gentle kiss on her lips as she returned her gaze to his face. "Always remember that."

"I love you too, Danny," she whispered back, eyes glossy with tears. "And you make sure you remember that."

"I will," he promised, kissing her again. "I'll never forget how much you love me."

She raised her hands to his, entwining their fingers as they gazed into each other's eyes. This was the part she feared the most, when he would penetrate her body. She glanced down at him, eyes widening before returning her gaze to his. He was just so… huge. How would they even fit? She wanted to ask him, but she bit her lip instead, nodding to give him the go-ahead.

He leaned down to kiss her gently, passionately, and tenderly before pulling away once more. "Are you absolutely sure, Sam?" he whispered, forehead resting against hers. "This isn't something we can just undo."

"I know," she whispered back, her body relaxing as she prepared herself for the next step. "I love you, Danny, and I want you to be my first and my only. You're the only one I want to be with." She raised her head, capturing his lips with hers. "Show me," she whispered. "Show me how magical love can be."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips as he moved forward, entering her. Her hold about his neck tightened some, and a tear slipped from the corner of each eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing each tear away then setting butterfly kisses on her cheeks, lips, and forehead. It was difficult to control himself, but control he did. He would remain still and give her a chance to recover before daring to indulge himself in this new-found passion.

She opened her eyes, gazing into his. The pain faded away from her, leaving behind sensations she doubted she could name or describe. They said nothing, simply gazing into each other's eyes, then Sam gave a slow nod, moving her hips to meet his. He groaned, eyes rolling back into his head before he closed them. He leaned down and pressed a heated kiss to her lips as he set the rhythm, which Sam was quick to match. Each kiss, caress, and moan was treasured by the two lovers, each move causing the coil within each of them to tighten again and again.

Danny groaned as Sam's nails scraped against his chest, his thrusts quickening eliciting a soft cry and a drawn out moan from the young woman beneath him. Eyes open once more, they gazed into each other's. He was close, he could sense it, but he wanted Sam to go first. He paced his thrusts, making each one more sensual. It drove her wild with desire as she whimpered and begged him for more. She lost all sense of control as her desire for release clouded her self-control. A smile curved at his lips, his hands trailing down to her hips as he quite suddenly quickened his thrusts once more. She cried out, arching into him as she came, waves of passion washing over her again and again, triggering his own release. He groaned, burying his face in her hair and whispering her name in her ear before collapsing on top of her.

He rolled off of her, attempting to regain some normalcy of breathing while pulling her close to him, setting butterfly kisses on her neck and bare shoulders. "I love you, Sam," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered, gazing up at him. She made small circles on his chest with her fingers before resting her hand over his beating heart, tears filling her eyes. "When are you leaving?" she whispered.

"Soon," he whispered back, stroking her hair before nuzzling her cheek with his. "You know I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to," he whispered. He swallowed, pulling back to gaze into her eyes. "I-I can't watch him hurt you by either using me or by doing it himself," he choked out. "I'm not strong enough."

She nodded, biting her lip to keep from begging him to reconsider. She couldn't do that. She knew he had to leave, to give Vlad what he wanted. If he didn't, Vlad would take away the child that might have been created from their actions. She closed her eyes as memories of her dream came back to her. No, she couldn't let Vlad take the child. She opened her eyes again, gazing up at Danny.

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" she whispered, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

He nodded, gently brushing that tear away before kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll stay," he promised, pulling her close so her head rested against his chest.

She sighed, closing her eyes as his beating heart beneath her ear began to sooth her. If only he could stay with her forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Summary contest: See profile**

**Reviews:** Abster1, Summers Rage, MysticLady3, Droodle Phantom, Perfect yet broken, Van Uber, PhillyE2Heart, SkyAngel429, Danny fangirl lover, Moon Cosmic Power, Siren of Time, dannychic, Samantha-Girl Scout, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, Werefox Alchemist, Iluvdolphins.

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and PhillyE2Heart (who FINALLY informed me that he had a ff account).**

**Chapter 6: Blood red**

Danny sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, gazing down at the young woman still sleeping in the bed. He smiled as she rolled over, causing a bit of her hair to fall before her face. He gently tucked it back behind her ear, leaning down to set a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stirred and mumbled something before falling still once more. He pulled the blanket up to her chin, stroking her cheek for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.

"I'll remember, Sam," he whispered. "I'll remember how much you love me."

Then he stood and walked toward the door. He set his hand on the doorknob then looked back to the bed, taking one last look at the young woman he loved with all his heart. Then he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to leave her behind. It didn't take him long to find Vlad. The mad-man was in his lab dusting off the brainwashing machine he'd planned to use on Danny and Sam's child if it ended up too much like its parents. He seemed surprised to see Danny.

"Come to fight me even without your powers?" Vlad asked mockingly.

Danny clenched his hands into fists, swallowing hard. "I'm giving myself up. Let Sam go, and I'll be your evil son instead."

Vlad blinked then a slow, wicked grin made its way upon his lips. "I knew you'd come around eventually." He glanced at Danny then to his brainwashing machine. "All right, we have a deal."

Vlad set Danny on the lab table, pinning his arms and legs down because the brainwashing "might hurt just a bit." Then he pulled down a metal cap and fit it over Danny's head. He put a few responders on Danny's chest to keep an eye on his vitals then turned to the machine, adjusting a few things here and there and typing in a few things.

He turned back to Danny, his wicked grin still in place. "And now for the final bit." He snapped his fingers.

"Let me go, you stupid animals!"

Danny's heart raced. "No!" He struggled against the bonds that held him to the table, growling at Vlad as Sam was dragged into the room by Vlad's ghost vultures. "You promised to let her go!"

"Indeed, I did, young man, but I never said I would release her before I brainwashed her." Vlad chuckled at Danny's wide-eyed betrayed look. "You never specified, my dear boy, so I decided for myself."

Sam stared at Danny who turned to her. "Danny," she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said, wishing he could run to her and hug her and tell her everything would be all right.

Vlad pushed Sam into a chair. "Enjoy the show," he said with an evil smirk. Then he pulled the lever down.

Sam shut her eyes and covered her ears as Danny screamed in absolute agony, body writhing as it struggled to get away from its tormenter. Tears slipped unbidden down her cheeks as she shoved Vlad away when he went to pull her hands away. Her heart ached to hear Danny in so much pain, but just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. She opened her eyes, blinking, and lowered her hands. Danny lay unmoving on the table, and Sam was afraid Vlad had killed him. The evil mastermind unstrapped the young man, stepping back from the table as Danny rose, eyes closed.

"Show her," Vlad said. "Open your eyes."

His eyes opened, and Sam let out a strangled sob. His eyes were a deep blood red. Her Danny, the one she loved with all her heart, was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Summary Contest: See profile**

**A quick note: Wow... I've never seen so many "Danny come back!" reviews in my life. Must've really made you all mad with that last chapter, eh? Mwahaha. You guys are going to enjoy this one even less.**

**Reviews: **Moon Cosmic Power, PhillyE2Heart, Droodle Phantom, MysticLady3, dg19, Abster1, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Summers Rage, SkyAngel429, Werefox Alchemist, Van Uber, SkyeDancer, dannychic, Perfect yet broken, Siren of Time, dptvshow.

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and PhillyE2Heart (even if he doesn't remember reading it, hehe)**

**Chapter 7: To remember**

Sam stumbled down the road, tears slipping down her cheeks and her arms wrapped around her. Vlad had let her go after she'd been forced to watch Danny begin his training to be the evil son Vlad had always wished for. Now, she was walking down a road in Wisconsin with no idea of how to get home. She closed her eyes, choking back a sob. _Why, Danny? Why couldn't you have just waited? We would have found a chance to escape eventually._ She looked up as a horn honked at her before a vehicle pulled over onto the side of the road.

"Hey, need a ride?" a woman asked, leaning out of the window of her truck.

"Yes, please. C-can you take me to the closest phone?" Sam walked up to the truck, nearly stumbling before she managed to grab hold of the side of the vehicle.

"Sure. Hope in, sweetie."

Sam thanked her and climbed in, rubbing her arms nervously as the woman made her way to the nearest town. The woman asked questions before politely backing off when Sam finally said she didn't want to talk about it. She thanked the woman again as she got out of the vehicle, making her way into the store.

"Are you all right, miss?" the owner asked. "You look like you've been run over by a truck."

"I just need to use your phone," she said, brushing off his question. "Thanks," she added as he set it on the counter for her. She dialed the only number she could think of at the moment: Jazz.

Jazz had just gotten off the phone with her parents, reassuring them that Danny would be fine when she got a call from an unknown number. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jazz," Sam choked out, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I need you to come pick me up. I-I'm at a store in Wisconsin."

"Wisconsin?" Jazz gripped the phone tightly. "Wait, was Vlad involved in this?"

"I'll tell you everything later. Please, Jazz, just come pick me up?"

"All right," Jazz said, trying to sooth the girl who sounded like she was about to burst into tears then and there. "Just give me the address of where you are."

Sam gave her the address then hung up. "Thanks," she whispered, managing a weak smile up at the store owner. Her legs gave out beneath her, and she slumped to the ground, leaning against the counter as she began to cry. "Oh, Danny," she whispered, "why?"

Jazz stepped into the store, looking around her for a moment before her eyes fell upon the goth girl slumped against the counter, whimpering in her sleep. Jazz knelt beside her, gently shaking her.

"Danny?" Sam sleepily opened her eyes, tears filling them as she found the face of a Fenton before her but not the Fenton she longed for.

"Sam, what happened?" Jazz whispered.

"H-he gave himself up," she choked out. "He gave himself up for me…"

Daniel kept hearing a voice, and it wasn't his dad's voice either. He looked up as his dad walked up to him, urging him to train harder. "Sure, Dad," he said, returning to his rigorous training routine with more vigor.

He didn't miss a single shot, smirking as the ghosts cried out in pain and agony. His ghost ray was now a deep gold color after only a month of training. He stopped short as an image appeared in the virtual training where he was practicing, an image he felt he should know well. It was a young woman with black hair and beautiful lilac eyes. She wore a black mini skirt and a black tank top. She was gazing at him with an empty look, as if she were just a shadow of what she had once been. He stepped toward her, red eyes gazing at her curiously.

"Sam," he whispered, the name feeling foreign on his lips.

But then the image disappeared and a blast hit him from behind. He grunted as he fell forward before whirling around and releasing a blast of his own. He smirked in satisfaction as the ghost was obliterated, and the imaginary world about him disappeared. He looked up as Vlad entered the room, fuming. He sighed, lazily running a hand through his hair as he returned to human form. What had he done now?

"You hesitated! You never hesitate, or you'll be hit with worse than that!" Vlad growled.

"It's just a small hit," Daniel muttered, "and it's not my fault your program went wacky and inserted a human."

Vlad's face paled. "A human? Who was it? Who did you see?"

"I don't know. I feel like I should remember her, but I don't."

Vlad's eyes narrowed, the color coming back to his face in a rush. "She's no one. You shouldn't remember her because she's just a computer error."

"But—"

"To your room!" Vlad barked, pointing toward the exit.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked toward the exit, grumbling about retarded dads and their screwy computer programs.

Vlad waited until the door had closed behind the young man before he let out a low growl. "He's remembering…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Summary Contest: See profile**

**A quick note: I know, I've been evil, but there's still some evil to come. I promise you'll love it in the end!**

**Reviews:** MysticLady3, meow, animesk8ergirl, dannychic, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Centaurgurl08, Abster1, Arica Princess of Rivendell, Van Uber, Summers Rage, phantomshadowdragon, Siren of Time, Chaos inducer, Perfect yet broken, Iaveina, Samantha-Girl Scout, Droodle Phantom, Drea Phantom, kilala30144.

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and PhillyE2Heart.**

**Chapter 8: Remember how much I love you**

She had a tally set up on the wall of her room. Okay, so it wasn't really a tally. It was more like a wall calendar pulled apart and stuck to her wall. Each day that Danny wasn't by her side was crossed out in a large red permanent marker. The day she found out was circled in blue. Each day after that was crossed out in blue. She sighed, crossing off another day when she woke that morning, three months to the day since she found out. She set a hand on her stomach as the baby growing inside her kicked against her belly. She smiled sadly, tears slipping down her cheeks. Danny had given himself up for this, and he didn't even know.

"Samantha, darling?" Her mother knocked on her door before opening it just a tad. "Can't we at least talk about this?"

Sam growled. "No, we can't talk about this! I'm not going to marry anyone else just because I'm having a 'bastard child,'" she stated, using air quotes. "I'm not marrying anyone except Danny!" She turned away from her mother, gazing out the window as she began to sob, shoulders shaking. "Oh, Danny," she whispered, "I wish you knew…"

Mrs. Manson gazed sadly at her daughter's shaking form before gently closing the door. She really loved that boy.

Daniel woke with a start, body trembling. He'd dreamt of her again, the girl from the virtual training program. She was missing someone named Danny, and she was pregnant with Danny's baby. _Danny... Why does that name sound so familiar?_ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wish he understood what was going on. He wished he knew what these dreams meant. They were obviously important, or he wouldn't keep having them. Another memory struck him, a memory of a night of passion that made his blood boil.

"Sam," he whispered, eyes glazing over. He blinked, and for a moment his eyes flashed green before returning to red then back to their normal blue. He shook his head. "What the fuck?" he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Cold shower," he decided with a stiff nod before getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

"It gets harder with each passing day," Sam whispered, gazing sorrowfully at a picture of her and Danny.

Jazz rubbed her back, smiling weakly. "He'll come back. You know he will. He can't just stay at Vlad's forever even brainwashed as he is."

Sam looked up, tears in her lilac eyes. "Jazz… you didn't see the look on his face. He didn't even _know_ me." She swallowed, looking back down at the picture. "I'm sure most of it is hormones from my pregnancy, but," she choked back a sob, "I want Danny. I want him with me through this. I want him by my side, watching out for me and telling me I'm not fat even though I feel like it. I want him to tell me how much he loves me and how much he's looking forward to our baby. I want my Danny back." She broke down into whimpering sobs, her resolve finally fading.

Jazz wrapped her arms around the goth girl, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Sam," she whispered, "I know you miss him, and I know this has to be hard for you with all the hormones running through your body, but you have to hold out."

"I can't… Sometimes, I just wish I could end it all, but then I feel the baby move." Sam sniffled, wiping away tears only to have them replaced with more. "I don't want to have this baby without him, Jazz." She looked up at her lover's sister with empty eyes. "I want him back by my side."

Daniel threw himself into his training, longing to impress his father after yet another mess-up because of his weird delusions of that Sam girl. He didn't know why she kept popping up, but Vlad was starting to get frustrated with him and even muttered something about rebrainwashing. Had he been brainwashed? Is that why he kept having these weird visions and dreams? _No_, he told himself firmly. _Vlad's my dad. He didn't brainwash me... right?_ He growled then threw himself into the battle, pink ghost rays firing left and right. Only a few more months of training, and he'd be more powerful that his father, and that was what Vlad wanted. He could worry about those visions later.

"_I love you too, Danny. And you make sure you remember that."_ Where was that voice coming from? He didn't know a Danny. _"I love you too, Danny. And you make sure you remember that."_ There it was again. Why did he keep hearing that? _"I love you, Danny..."_

_He raised his head to gaze into her eyes, making certain this is what she wanted. She nodded, reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans herself. He helped her wriggle out of them, bringing her underwear with them. His hands trailed up and down her body, making her gasp and moan in absolute delight. He made certain to return his ministrations to the places that brought her the most pleasure. With trembling hands, she worked at his jeans before finally managing to get them open with his help. It was his turn to blush as her eyes roved his body, her hands roaming._

"_I love you, Sam," he whispered, setting a gentle kiss on her lips as she returned her gaze to his face. "Always remember that."_

"_I love you too, Danny," she whispered back, eyes glossy with tears. "And you make sure you remember that."_

"_I will," he promised, kissing her again. "I'll never forget how much you love me."_

He woke with a start, his body trembling and covered in a cold sweat. "Sam," he whispered, eyes flashing from green to red once more before returning to his natural blue. He shook his head, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. "What is going on?" he whispered.

"A vision?" Vlad leaned back in his chair, gazing up at the young man he had brainwashed to become his son. "What kind of vision?"

Daniel shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Um, there's this girl… Sam, and we're doing something, me and this girl. I tell her that I love her, and she says she loves me back. She says I need to remember that she loves me, and I say that I'll never forget it."

Vlad's eyes narrowed, resting his elbows on his desk. "Daniel, do you need another treatment?"

His eyes widened, and he shook his head furiously. He'd had a treatment before after the whole fiasco with the girl in the virtual training program. He remembered searing pain all throughout his body then darkness before his father woke him to tell him it was time to start training again. No, he didn't need another treatment. He'd keep his visions to himself now.

_Danny sighed, looking out the window from where he sat on the sill. He knew he liked Sam. Well, maybe "like" was too weak a word, but he couldn't get close to her. Not after he'd told her that he was going to give himself up to Vlad. He couldn't fall in love with her because he'd never be able to convince himself to give in to Vlad's brainwashing, which is probably what would happen to him. He looked up as Sam entered the room before turning back to the window. He didn't speak when she called his name. He couldn't. If he ignored her, maybe he'd be able to survive this. Maybe he'd be able to get through this whole thing with Vlad. If he didn't fall in love with her, there was still a chance she'd find someone that wasn't turned evil by their arch enemy._

He had been brainwashed. He knew that now. He sat in his room, contemplating what to do with that information. What could he do? He was almost more powerful than Vlad. Maybe… maybe if he waited just a little longer he'd remember everything, and maybe he'd be stronger than Vlad by then too. If he could beat Vlad, he could escape, and if he loved this Sam girl as much as he guessed he did, it would only fuel his desire to escape. _Vlad isn't my dad_, he realized. _He's just a man that wanted a pawn for his own evil purposes._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Summary contest: See profile**

**A quick note: We're almost there, people! We're almost to the end! I've had a lot of fun writing this story, and I think Red's-Fury had a lot of time Beta Reading it. I'll be sad to see it go.**

**Reviews:** dannychic, dannynsam4ever, MysticLady3, Iaveina, Iluvdolphins, Centaurgurl08, meow, crazybtsy, Droodle Phantom, Samantha-Girl Scout, Ness Lupin, Summers Rage, animesk8ergirl, Siren of Time, Van Uber, phantomshadowdragon, Abster1, Arica Princess of Rivendell, Perfect yet broken, Artemis's Arrow.

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and PhillyE2Heart.**

**Chapter 9: Finding the way home**

Daniel fought harder and harder each time, new memories making him push on, making him fight just a little bit longer. Sam was out there somewhere, and she could help him remember anything he didn't remember while trapped here. _"Come on, Sammy. You can't hide forever," he called out._ He growled and blasted another ghost. His ghost ray was still pink! He needed to be stronger than Vlad. He had to be faster, tougher… He had to be better than Vlad in everything. He couldn't be equal with that evil man. He had to be stronger because he had to beat him. If not now, he had to beat him later, but he wanted to be stronger now.

_He looked up finally, blue eyes clouded with pain. "I'll do it," he choked out_. He let out a roar, firing another blast at a group of ghosts, blasting them into nothingness. He imagined each one being Vlad. That man had tried to get him to disrespect his best friend. That man had asked him to throw aside all his morals to give him a son that he could manipulate in any way he chose. His eyes glowed with a dark fury, changing from blood red to a deep emerald and blinking between the two before finally settling on emerald just as he fired another blast… a blast that was a silver color. He gasped, looking at his hands. He'd done it. He was more powerful than Vlad.

He growled, hands balling into fists as he whirled around, heading for the exit. The virtual training around him shut down, and the exit door opened as Vlad entered to see what was wrong. "You!" Danny growled, his eyes still glowing a furious emerald color. "I could kill you for what you've done to me, what you've done to Sam. Instead, I'm just going to get you out of my way until I can pound your ass into the ground." Then he fired a silver ghost ray at the man, blasting him into a wall across the room.

Danny didn't even bother to stay to see the man slide to the ground with a groan. He shot off through the ceiling, passing through each story of the mansion until he was free of it completely. He hovered in the air for a moment, considering what direction to go. He set his jaw then flew off in the direction he had chosen. He wouldn't stop until he reached Sam. _I'm coming, Sam. Just hang on, I'm coming._

Sam was due any day, and she knew it. Her due date was circled in big, bold, black permanent marker, and she had just crossed off the day before it. She sighed, rubbing her swollen stomach. _Danny's not going to make it in time, is he? Oh, Danny, I just wanted you to be there to see your baby brought into the world._ She didn't know if it was a boy or girl. She refused to let the doctor tell her. She wanted to be surprised, and she wanted Danny to be surprised. She waddled across the room, pulling on a bathrobe as she moved to leave the room. She grimaced, clutching her stomach as a pain shot through her abdomen. Then her water broke.

"Ah, fuck," she muttered then she screamed for help.

Danny was nearly delirious by the time he reached Amity Park, tumbling to a weak landing in the middle of the park. A blue ring appeared at his middle, returning him to human form. He groaned and raised himself to his hands and knees, closing his eyes for only a moment. _I've got to find Sam_, he reminded himself, eyes opening once more. Ignoring his body's protests and cries of hunger, he stumbled out of the park and toward the Manson mansion. The butler announced that no one was home. The Manson's had left only five minutes earlier for a family emergency. Danny's brain was too fuzzy to try and piece together what the old British dude could possibly mean. Instead, he went to the next best place: his house.

The "Fenton Works" sign was on, like always, but no one seemed to be home. Danny, unfortunately didn't have his key. He was starting to grow frantic. Darkness was creeping into his vision, and he was sure he was going to pass out soon if he didn't get some food in his system. He groaned then returned to the streets, heading for the last place he could think of: Tucker's. He knocked on the door, looking up with bleary eyes as the door opened.

"Tucker," he choked out and nearly collapsed on his friend.

Tucker grabbed him, setting Danny's arm around his shoulder. "Dude, you look like shit. What the hell happened to you?"

"Long, long journey," he mumbled, eyes half-open. "Tuck'… I have to find Sam. Do you know where she is?"

"You need to eat something first then I'll tell you."

"Fine," the barely-alive halfa muttered, "but make it fast."

Sam lay on the hospital bed, dressed in the ugly gowns they gave out and grimacing each time a labor pain ripped through her. She had about two hours until she could actually give birth, and until then she could have visitors. Only the father of the baby would be allowed in the delivery room. Her parents stood on one side of her bed while the Fenton's stood on the other. Jazz had brought her husband and her little girl with her. The Manson's weren't at all happy to see that bizarre, ghost-hunting family, but for the sake of their suffering daughter, they tolerated them at least for now.

Sam closed her eyes, panting as another labor pain tore through her. "Jazz, I want Danny," she whispered. "Why isn't Danny here? I want Danny to be here…"

"I know," Jazz whispered, brushing the girl's hair from her face and dabbing at her forehead with a wet cloth. "Stay strong, okay? You know Danny would want to be here if he could."

She nodded, smiling weakly. Jazz's words did bring some comfort. She reached out and grasped the other girl's hand. "Thank you," she mouthed, eyes closing tightly as another pain hit her.

Danny ate and ate and ate, feeling as if he hadn't eaten in days. When he was finally finished, he pestered Tucker for information on Sam. "I went by her house and mine. I can't find her."

"Dude…" Tucker shook his head. "She was just taken to the hospital."

Danny's eyes widened, and he gripped the table, fearing the worst. "What? Why?" he cried.

"Danny," Tucker set a hand on his friend's shoulder, "she went into labor."

_Labor? Wait, a minute... We... and she... She's pregnant!_ "Oh my god," he choked out, eyes glazing over. "I-I have to go. I have to be with her." He ran out of Tucker's house without so much as a goodbye.

Tucker chuckled, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. Life was good. He let out a yelp as his chair toppled backward, depositing him onto the floor. "Ouch…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Summary contest: See profile. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST TIME TO ENTER THE CONTEST!**

**A quick note: You guys are going to love this chapter after all that evilness I had you guys go through. Hehe. Also, I just want you guys to know that this is the most reviews I've ever recieved for a single story. And it's all because of you guys. Thanks so much, and let's see if we can get this story to 200, eh?**

**Reviews:** SkyAngel429, RyuuMahou, Droodle Phantom, That Bloody Demon, Centaurgurl08, MysticLady3, Abster1, meow, dannynsam4ever, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Summers Rage, Samantha-Girl Scout, dannychic, Arica Princess of Rivendell, Siren of Time, kilala30144, Iluvdolphins, Iaveina, Ness Lupin, Perfect yet broken.

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and PhillyE2Heart.**

**Chapter 10: A ray of sunlight through the storm**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Sam kept holding out a weak hope that maybe Danny would get to the hospital in time. Maybe he'd escaped from Vlad, regained his memory, and was on his way to the hospital right now. As they began wheeling her to the birthing room, her hope began to fade. She looked up at Jazz as she passed the double doors where the others couldn't follow. Jazz smiled, giving her a small wave. Sam grimaced, closing her eyes. _Danny..._

**-----------------------------------------------**

Danny tapped his fingers on the counter, his frustration growing. "Can you please get off the fucking phone now and talk to me?" he muttered, glaring at the receptionist as she gave him a look before returning to her conversation with her little girly friend. "Oh, screw this," he muttered and took off running down a hall leading toward the maternity wing.

"Hey, you can't go back there!" the receptionist shouted. Danny just flipped her off.

He turned a corner, heart soaring as he saw his family and Sam's standing in the hallway. "Where is she?" he asked, running up to them panting. "Where's Sam?"

"They just wheeled her into the birthing room," Jazz said, pointing to the double doors.

"Thanks, I'll explain everything later!" he called over his shoulder as he ran through the double doors.

"You aren't allowed in here without a pass!" a doctor shouted at him. He was ignored. "Somebody grab him! He doesn't have a pass!"

"Damn, does everybody want to keep me from Sam today?" he muttered, eyes scanning each room he passed.

"No! I'm not having this baby until its daddy is present!" a familiar voice shrieked. "I swear to god, if you tell me to breath one more time, I'm going to shove this bed up your ass and remind you to breath!"

"Sam," he whispered, pace quickening before entering the room to the left.

Sam lay on the bed, sitting up quite well even though she looked about ready to pop. She had her mouth open to give the nurse another sound tongue lashing when her gaze fell upon Danny's panting, exhausted figure in the doorway. She burst into tears, reaching out to him. He crossed the room, kissing her over and over again, brushing her tears away.

"I'm here," he whispered as she closed her eyes, grimacing as pain overtook her again. "Bring our baby into the world, okay?" He traced her face with his fingertips as she opened her eyes to gaze up at him.

She nodded, a slow smile passing her lips. She laid back down on the bed, and the doctor resumed her position while the nurse moved around the room to check Sam and the baby's vitals. One of the men that had been chasing Danny got him a stool so he could sit beside his lover, and he held onto her hand even as she gripped it tightly in hers, preparing herself for the next step. At the doctor's nod, she pushed each time a labor pain ripped through her, crying out and gripping Danny's hand even tighter. He grimaced, stroking her hair back with his free hand and kissing her damp forehead. A nurse got her a cloth so he could dab her forehead, and he did so, setting a gentle kiss on her forehead each time she cried out. He whispered encouraging words in her ear, telling her how much he'd missed her and how happy he was about this baby. Each time she could, she flashed him a smile. The labor was a long, tedious five hours, and Sam was just about to give up and beg for a C-section when she gathered up the last of her strength and pushed one last time.

The mewling cries of an infant reached her ears, and she relaxed upon the bed as the doctor announced they had a healthy baby boy, snipping and tying the umbilical cord. Danny showered her face in butterfly kisses as the nurse cleaned the baby before swaddling him up warmly in a baby blue blanket and stepping toward the bed. Sam motioned to Danny, and the nurse held the baby out to the stunned young man. His arms suddenly felt too awkward to hold something as fragile as a baby as he gently cradled the baby boy in his arms, one hand resting behind the baby's head. Tears filled his eyes as he gazed down at his son, a son Sam had toiled to carry these long nine months and bring into the world these last five hours. He leaned down and kissed her gently yet lovingly upon the lips, sitting down beside her on the bed as the nurse lowered the guard rails for now.

"Oh, Sam," he whispered, gazing down at his son again before turning to look at her again. "He's so beautiful."

She smiled tiredly, gently stroking the patch of black hair growing on her little boy's head. The baby stirred then opened his eyes, revealing a blue color to rival Danny's. "Just like his daddy," Sam murmured, resting her head on Danny's shoulder as he finally passed the child over to her. "What are we going to name him?" she asked, looking up at her lover with shining eyes.

"Can we name him after me?" he asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.

She laughed softly. "Fine," she muttered with a mock roll of her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Only because I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her back. "And I'll never forget how much you love me." She felt tears pricking her eyes as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Never," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Summary contest: LAST CHANCE TO ENTER! SEE PROFILE**

**Note to Anonymous reviewers: IF YOU ENTERED THE SUMMARY CONTEST, I NEED YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER WITH YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS INCLUDED. You can also email me your email address. See my profile for more information.**

**A quick note: How come you guys don't like that I named the baby after Danny? (is sad) I thought it was cute... Warning, character death in this chapter.**

**Reviews:** MysticLady3, meow, PhillyE2Heart, Iluvdolphins, Centaurgurl08, Ness Lupin, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, That Bloody Demon, dannynsam4ever, Samantha-Girl Scout, Droodle Phantom, Summers Rage, Moon Cosmic Power, kilala30144, dannychic, Artemis's Arrow, Arica Princess of Rivendell, RyuuMahou, Perfect yet broken, Siren of Time, Kami, Masked Moon, phantomshadowdragon, Aqua91, zacque, cutereviewgirl.

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury and PhillyE2Heart.**

**Chapter 11: Fight to the death**

**-------------------------------------**

Danny hadn't had nine months to get used to the idea of becoming a parent, and the first morning he woke to baby Danny crying, he quite literally fell out of the bed. Sam and the baby had only just been released from the hospital, and Sam groaned and rolled over, mumbling a plea for Danny to go check on the baby. He readily agreed, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to go across the hall into the nursery. Baby Danny lay on his back in his crib, tiny fists flailing in the air as he cried, little eyes shut tightly, and tears slipping down his red cheeks.

"Hey," Danny whispered, lifting the little baby out of the crib and rocking him some before moving to the rocking chair and sitting down, resting baby Danny on his chest. "Mommy's trying to sleep," he whispered, kissing the top of his son's head. "What's wrong, huh?"

The child's cries lessened to weak whimpers, little hands uncurling to grasp the familiar person's shirt. He was afraid and alone, but he recognized the soothing voice, though he couldn't put a name to it yet. His whimpers ceased entirely as he began to suck on Danny's knuckle, his eyes closing as he stirred only a bit to get more comfortable. Danny smiled, rocking back and forth in the chair. This was _his_ son, his little boy that he and Sam had created. He kissed the top of the baby's head as he drifted off to sleep, and Danny stood, heading for his and Sam's room.

That morning, Pamela and Jeremy Manson had managed to pull some strings and get Sam and Danny married to avoid an even worse scandal destroying their name. The Fenton's chipped in and bought the young couple a house. Thankfully, Maddie and Jazz had convinced Jack not to order a "Fenton Works" sign for the side of their house.

Danny sat down on the bed, keeping one hand supporting his son while he reached out and stroked Sam's hair with the other. Said young woman stirred and rolled over, lilac eyes opening. She smiled and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She reached for the baby, and Danny carefully transferred sleeping baby Danny over to his mommy. Sam rested the child on her stomach, stroking his fuzzy head.

"You know we won't be able to call him baby Danny when he's older," Sam whispered.

"Yeah, I know. We can just call him DJ then." Danny ran his finger down his son's arm, smiling as the baby stirred at the contact and cooed in his sleep. "For now, he's baby Danny because that's what he is." His smile widened as he looked up at Sam. "He's our little baby."

"Yes, yes he is." She smiled and closed her eyes as Danny leaned down and set a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And he'll be our little baby for a while yet." She sighed then opened her eyes. "Take him back to bed? We have an early day tomorrow."

"Sure." He picked up little Danny carefully, walking back to the nursery and carefully setting the baby in his bed, pulling his little blanket up to his chin. He smiled, rubbing his son's back. "Goodnight, baby Danny." Then he returned to his own room.

There were still many hours off till dawn when Danny woke again, a blue mist escaping his mouth. At the same moment, the baby monitor went off as baby Danny screamed and cried. Sam woke as well, rubbing sleep from her eyes as Danny stiffened.

"Danny?" she mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"Stay here," he whispered, changing to ghost form.

Sam sat up, instantly awake. "Danny—" He disappeared from view, and she swallowed hard. Something was wrong, and she'd be damned if she'd sit here and wait.

Danny slipped invisibly into the nursery, hands balling into his fists as his eyes fell upon the scene before him. Plasmius stood in the center of the room holding the screaming baby in his arms. He was smirking, looking down at the child and almost laughing.

Danny rematerialized, eyes blazing. "Let him go, you bastard," he growled.

Plamius looked up at the younger halfa, smirking. "Why, Daniel, surely you remember what you agreed upon. You would get your little girlfriend pregnant, and I would take the son she bore."

"Like hell I'll let you take him!"

"And how do you plan to stop me?" Vlad asked with a cruel laugh. He glanced at Danny's glowing hands then back at the baby. "Would you really fire that at me when I might just put your son in the way of the blast."

Danny swallowed hard, the glow about his hands dying. "You're a sick man," he snarled.

"Yes, so you've told me before." Plasmius began to levitate off the ground, floating toward the window. "But then, that's how I've always been."

"No!" Sam screamed, lunging at the man.

Both halfas were so stunned, Plasmius didn't even notice Sam had taken the child from him until he saw Danny's silver ghost ray headed for him. "Oh, butter biscuits," he muttered as he was thrown out the window.

Danny flew after him, floating in the air as Plasmius leaned on a ledge of a nearby building before standing and glaring at the younger halfa who smirked. "I'm stronger than you are, Vlad, and it's all thanks to you," he said. Then he took a deep breath, opened his mouth and released his Ghostly Wail.

Plasmius roared in agony as he was thrown against the building, grimacing as he could feel himself being crushed further and further into the side of the building. Danny didn't cease the attack until Plasmius returned to his human form. Then he watched as the old man fell to his death three stories down. He took a shuddering breath, blinking at the unmoving form of Vlad Masters lying on the ground broken. Then he turned away from the sight, flying back into the window he had flown out of. Sam was sitting the floor, comforting baby Danny. Adult Danny returned to human form, stumbling over to his small family. He dropped to his knees beside them, stroking Sam's hair before gathering them both into his arms and hugging them tightly. Tears slipped down his cheeks to mingle with Sam's. He had nearly lost them, and now because of it, he had killed someone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Summary Contest: First Place-Siren of Time, Second Place-Samantha-Girl Scout, Third Place-Red's Fury. Thanks all for your submissions. Winners will be contacted about their prizes.**

**A quick note: Wow, it's already over... But I'm sure you guys are going to be baying for my blood in the end... You'll see. Hehehe**

**Reviews:**

**Special thanks to Red's-Fury, PhillyE2Heart, and every single loyal fan that stuck with me through this entire story.**

**Chapter 12: Death and Resurrection**

**---------------------------------**

Vlad's funeral was a quiet occasion and held about three months after his death, his death being deemed a suicide by police though they couldn't explain the large dent the man had left in the side of the building he'd leapt from. For days, Danny struggled with the guilt of killing the man, knowing he could have caught him and threatened him or something. There was a better solution than murder. But Sam believed in him and believed he wasn't a murderer. It had been a one-time incident, something that had happened because Vlad had already torn them apart once before and had tried to again. She never blamed Danny for Vlad's death.

The funeral was closed off to the general public, but since Jack and Vlad had been old college friends, the Fenton's had attended. Sam sat beside Danny dressed in black and cradling baby Danny who was idly sucking on Sam's finger to entertain himself since he was being rather fussy in his tiny black suit. Danny had one arm around Sam's shoulders. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Jazz's husband, and little girl sat nearby. Jack held Maddie's hand while Jazz leaned against her husband who had both arms wrapped around her while little Elanor sat with her little hands folded in her lap while glancing around her impatiently.

So many more of Vlad's old college mates showed up, some of them nodding encouragingly as the priest spoke over Vlad's coffin. The ceremony ended, and each person was allowed to walk past the coffin and set a flower or a note upon the coffin before it was lowered into the ground. Red and white roses and carnations decorated the top of the carnation as Danny and Sam finally walked up to the black box. The young man reached out and set a single black rose at the top of the pile. Then he slipped an arm around the waist of his wife, and the two of them walked away, their little baby fast asleep in his mother's arms.

Vlad's death allowed for life, a life for Danny, Sam, and baby Danny for in his will, while Danny had been brainwashed, he'd left everything to Daniel Jack Fenton, and he hadn't changed it before he'd been killed. Now, all that was left was what to do with the mansion and all the money Vlad had left them. Danny paused for a moment and turned back, gazing at the coffin that held his archenemy as if to make absolutely certain that he was finally gone. Sam reached out and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. Danny took a deep breath and smiled at her, turning away and heading back to their car.

Six feet under rested a black coffin. Inside the coffin lay a man dressed in a handsome black business suit with a red tie about his neck. His pale hands were folded onto his chest, limply grasping the stem of a white rose. His eyes were closed, and it almost seemed he was sleeping save that his chest was no longer moving. His eyes snapped open, a deep red color covering everything so not even his pupil was showing. His mouth moved into a slow smirk before he let out a low chuckle, crushing the rose in his grasp.


End file.
